Love can be found in all of the odd places
by yuffb
Summary: AU: Sam has been out of Lucifer's cage for almost a year and a half, and has just gotten his soul back. What Sam wants as he sees his brother happy eye sexing his angel Castiel, Sam wants his own angel - but the one he truly wants is dead...or is he?
1. Chapter 1

**In this fanfic you will get to meet a girl who is my OC character, she will play kind of like a guide or a cupid like figure to mostly Gabriel (Maybe Castiel if I feel like it).**

**This is my first Fanfic so let me know what you think...I hope Im not to bad. If it takes me time to update..._its not you_, I work better when I am walking (little hard to take a computer with you when going for a walk tho).**

**Please feel free to leave comments and criticism (if thats how you work)**

**I do not owe ANY of the Supernatural characters, they belong to Eric Kripke.**

**This is being edited by Nathy and Batsark  
**

**PS: I would love to see fan art, and yes I will post the links here**

**Fist Fanart can be found at: art/Love-in-the-Oddest-Places-oil-painting-filter- 398934632 **

* * *

**Sam**

Sam sat bolt upright in his bed in a cold sweat, panting heavily - he looked around the dark, dinky motel room - the only light that came in was the light from the motel sign outside the room that shone through the window, as well as the light from the alarm clock on the nightstand next to his bed. He could hear rather than really see that Dean was still sleeping – more like snoring lightly - in the bed to his left.

Sam rubbed his eyes, still adjusting to the low lighting in the room. He looked more closely at the alarm clock and noticed that it read 1:30am. He let out a deep, painful sigh, knowing – actually assuming - that he had only been asleep for less than half an hour, tiredness sinking into every fiber of his body and soul.

What could he possibly do? He had just gotten out of hell less than a year ago, or something close to that, and he had been alright – if you did not count the fact he didn't ever sleep – other than the fact he had also been missing something. Well, not just something – Sam had been missing his very soul.

When Dean came back to hunting and found that little piece of information out, Dean asked Death if he could get Sam's soul out of hell. Death would help, but only if Dean played Death for 24 hours. Dean agreed to the terms, except he lasted less than 24 hours - Dean had the feeling that Death knew he wouldn't last that long. Death, being quite merciful, still got Sam's soul out of Lucifer's cage.

Death had told Sam to not scratch at the walls in his mind that he had put there to block the memories he had of his time in hell, and Sam thought he was doing a pretty good job at it at first. Then this case in the town that Sam and his grandfather - Samuel - had done early in the year when Sam still did not have his soul - nor had he really cared for it. It was during the time that Dean was still playing a "normal man, with a normal life", not knowing that Sam was out of hell or even alive for that matter.

When they went to this case that in truth Sam and Samuel had never finished, Dean and Sam had to close it and clean up the mess. Dean was unaware that it could break part of the wall in Sam's head, and bring back bad memories for the younger Winchester.

Sam plopped his head down on the pillows, again trying to get back to sleep, but if there was indeed a sandman out there he could bring all the sand in the world and it still wouldn't put this Winchester to sleep.

Sam sat up with a sigh, pulling the blankets off of himself. He slid his legs off of the bed and with a low but deep grunt he pushed himself up from it. Sam walked over to the bathroom as quietly as he could to not wake Dean - it was not Dean's fault that sleep just was not welcoming Sam anytime soon.

Closing the door behind him he flicked on the light in the small lime green with yellow poke-a-dots flaking wall paper. Sam walked over to the sink and turned on the tap planning on splashing some cold water on his face.

Sam let out a small sad sigh when he caught sight of how he looked in the mirror that hung on the wall just above the sink – a small little laugh escaped his lips as he saw that his normally hazel puppy dog eyes were blood shot from lack of sleep, and that his hair stuck out at odd angles.

Looking at the eyes in the mirror that looked back at him, Sam could not help but feel a lonely soul looking back at him. It had been sometime since there was even a slight happiness in those eyes – after Jessica there was almost a blank slate there - or a coldness – that changed after the Winchester brothers had first meat a little certain sneaky trickster. Sam tried not to think about it. He always thought it was his fault that Gabriel had died at the hands of his dick of a brother in the first place.

Sam sighed again, closing his eyes while thinking 'great I really can't stop thinking about him after all...if – if only I was stronger...Then – then". Sam had to stop himself before he could go any further with that train of thought.

Leaning his head into the dirty mirror Sam tried to keep himself together – mostly not to cry for the hundredth time or so. He had lost count at this point of how many times he broke down thinking about the archangel.

Sam never told Dean how he really felt, knowing that his older brother would likely make fun of him, and at the same time try to point out that it was not Sam's fault. In truth it was really Kali's. If she had not tried to use the Winchesters as bait then Gabriel might still be alive.

Sam let out another sigh and mumbled to himself "stupid woman...stupid...me". He closed his eyes, resting one of his large hands on the wall next to the mirror. "I'm sorry-Gabriel."

* * *

**Gabriel**

Gabriel let out a low moan lifting his arm over his eyes as he tried to block the light that was trying to wake him, but he still felt tired – even though he did not really needed to sleep being an archangel and all – he just really enjoyed it. He rolled over thinking that it might keep the light out of his eyes; even though he almost had his head buried in what he thought was a pillow, there was still light hitting him in the face. "Darn light", he thought to himself.

Gabriel let out another moan, almost louder this time. Where ever this light was coming from it was starting to bug him – and not many things could really do that.

That's when he started to hear a light song somewhere close by. He did not want to open his eyes just yet to see where this song was coming from, or even who might be singing it. All Gabriel wanted was to sleep, it was one of many things that he really enjoyed doing – that and sex, pulling pranks on those that highly deserved it, and eating a whole lot of sweet things.

He let out another small sigh and tried yet again to roll away from the light that seemed to be everywhere trying hard to awaken the now getting grumpy archangel. Gabriel was glad that the light still could not get under his tightly closed eyelids.

Gabriel tried to just lay his head in the pillow light object hoping so much that the darn thing could keep the light out of his sight. He let out a little happy sigh when finally he could no longer see any more of that annoying light that seemed to be desperately trying to piss him off.

He heard the person who had been singing stop half way through whatever song they had been singing and walked over to where Gabriel was.

"I know you're awake, and there really is no point in you getting anymore sleep than you have. I mean you've been sleeping more than a year, and you're finally fully healed and all". Gabriel did not know who the voice belonged to, nor did he really care, but he could tell that it was a female's voice that had both kindness and a little bit of annoyance to it.

Gabriel did not move nor make a noise hoping that this women would just go away, but from what he heard she just sighed, sat down close by and cracked her knuckles annoyingly. In her own annoyance or just to bug Gabriel he could not really tell. He could feel that her eyes were on him as he laid there.

That's when her words started to sink in "Healed? Wait, what is she talking about?" Gabriel remembered what had happened with Lucifer, Kali, the pagan gods, and those Winchesters.

Kali and the other pagan gods were having a little get together trying to figure out a way to deal with Lucifer and had the Winchester brothers as hostages, along with the staff of the motel.

Well what the pagan's were not really ready for was the fact Lucifer showed up before they had a good plan that would work for them. Most – well all of them other then Kali – had died at his brother's hands. Gabriel did not really care – in fact he was giddy about it.

Then he remembered that Lucifer had stabbed him right through the heart with an angel blade after the Winchesters had gotten Kali out to safety. So, how was he even alive? Gabriel knew that when an angel dies they cease to exist - grace gone, their vessel gone, all equals angel gone – end of story.

So then how was he alive? He gave up going back to sleep - there was no point now that his mind was asking him thousands of questions. He got the feeling that this mysterious girl might know most of the answers.

Gabriel pushed himself up and turned to face this girl. She looked at him with a blank look, but there was a hit of boredom there, just a hint.

Gabriel knew that he had never seen her before, and as he looked around him he could tell that he was back home. The home that he had left years ago, though nothing had changed.

This girl just sat there with her legs crossed, looking at him as he took in his surroundings without saying anything. Gabriel looked back at her and noticed that she looked like someone he knew – but who? Her aura, he'd never seen before – so how could he know who she was? As if on cue she said "No we have never met before this".

Gabriel just stared at her trying to figure out not only who she was, but how she knew what he had thought. She kept talking. "To sum it up for you, let's just say I was asked to go and grab your soul – grace – before your loving brother killed you".

Gabriel looked down and noticed no hole in the shirt, and sadly he still had his small vessel. "Well darn", he thought that if he returned to heaven that he'd lose the short vessel.

She had laughed slightly at this point. Gabriel looked back up to notice that she had one hand in a fist to her mouth trying to stop herself from laughing.

He could not help smiling at this, he noticed that she looked like she was sixteen, as well as dressed like one with a cut sleeves night sky blue shirt, jeans and knee high black boots – but that could just be that the vessel was sixteen and had dressed like that.

While thinking he noticed she looked a little sad, but did not say anything. There was a part of him that wanted to scream, to ask why?

Wait, why did he care about her feelings? He needed to know why he was alive and how she had done it – that's when she answered.

"I would love to tell you why, how, and all that but I'm - I was told to hold off on all that. Let me tell you it's getting a little annoying, but", she rolled her eyes "when I can, I will, you can trust me on that." Gabriel could feel himself nod slightly at that.

"What I can tell you is that it's been over a year since... Well, since you "died". She had made hand movements – more like quotes - when she said died.

Gabriel nodded slowly, taking in what she was telling him. He knew that he really wanted to know who was telling her not to tell him the good stuff, but he still waited for her to finish. He seemed unable at this point to take his eyes off her hazel ones.

"Your brothers - well everyone that is – they all think that you're dead right now. Which is good since I could not really deal with any of your brothers or sisters". She gave him what looked like an almost stern look - almost. "I've been stuck here making sure that you were healing right. I've lost count of how long it's been since I started".

As she went on and on with her story, he acknowledged that she wasn't just sad, but also lonely. For some reason that broke his heart. She leaned her head to the side slightly, her long brown bangs leaning with her as well as her high tide pony tail. Her hair seemed to go to her lower back, and at the end it curled slightly.

"Just so you know, the apocalypse never really happened... To sum up that story, Sam said yes and Dean did not, but they used the Winchester's younger half brother Adam. But rather then Lucifer and Michael getting their big "so" (She made air quotes again, then went on.) needed fight, well the Winchesters used the info that you gave them about the cage, got the rings and well Sam was going to step into the cage but Michael grabbed him but the shirt and went in. Door closed – end of the apocalypse". She said acting happy, but he could tell that she was just acting – slightly – he could tell that there was more to this then just that, but he needed to take in what she had just told him.

"Wait..." Gabriel said slowly as EVERYTHING she had just said sank in. "You mean to tell me that both Lucifer and Michael are now in the cage?" She nodded her head, looking at him with that blank look. He looked down at his hands that he had folded in his lap sometime when she had first started talking. He kept thinking about both Luci and Mickey, and that's when a voice in the back of his head yelled "SAM, what about Sam?"

He looked back up at her and noticed that there was a small smile on her face – could this girl hear what he was thinking?

"Just to answer that I can...don't really always want to – but hey it helped me to know that you were up". Gabriel sweared under his breath at that, only to have her laugh slightly.

"To answer that little voice in your head, Sam is out of the cage..." she let out a small sad sigh closing her eyes she went on "Castiel got him out – which is good in that way". Gabriel felt glad that Castiel had done that, but noticed that there was still more to be said.

"The thing is...he forgot Sam's soul in the cage. It was there for roughly a year before Dean made a deal with Death to get it out. Death did it – but also warned Sam to leave the wall in his head that blocked the memories. Sam was doing alright at it – but now that" she opened her eyes looking to the side "well to sum it up he scratched the wall, now he is seeing things – things being Lucifer".

Gabriel could feel his heart sink at this, his brother still had a hold on the younger Winchester. His hate for his brother for killing him could not beat his hate for what his brother had done to the poor boy.

"And why am I even really telling you any of this is? Because it's connected to why you were saved". Gabriel looked at her; he could feel his mouth open slightly.

"Ill pop in to help when I can, but I can't when Sam or Dean or even Bobby are around", she went on saying as Gabriel tilt his head slightly. "You are to go and help them – the Winchesters – make sure that Crowley never opens purgatory".

Gabriel knew what that meant and knew why it would be bad if that happened – but all he could say to that "So I'm a tool for the Winchesters again?"

She laughed, but most likely knew what he was really thinking. She just nodded and said "If that's what you want to call yourself, I don't plan to stop you". She took a deep breath, gathering herself "So, for now that's all I can really tell you. Anything else you want to know – or are you ready to be a tool?" She asked, smiling fully now. Gabriel knew right then and there that he could quite enjoy having this girl around.

"Since you can't really tell me how, or fully why you saved me, how about...", he stopped and thought before he contained "Maybe what's your name, unless you want to be called double D's?" He said, gesturing his thumb towards her chest.

She blinked a couple of times then let out a load of laughter. He felt like he had heard it somewhere else, but decided not to sit on that one.

"Yeah, I think I can do that." She said, wiping away a tear from her face. Gabriel could feel that he liked it when she laughed, and that he was also smiling to match hers.

"But don't freak out after I tell you".

"It can't be that bad...unless it's Sundrop-who-dances-in-the-wind", Gabriel said getting an eyebrow lift from this girl.

"No and I so don't want to know where you got that name from", Gabriel laughed at that. "My name is Serena, Serena Winchester".


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2!**  
**Hope that you all like, I am working on chapter 3 as we speak.**  
**This fanfic is being edited by Nathy and Batstark**  
**Please feel free to leave comments or what not**  
**I do not owe ANY of the Supernatural characters, they belong to Eric Kripke.**  
**(PS: I had SOOO much fun writing up Lucifer's part, there is a part of)**

**(PSS: This has been edited on 09/19/13)**

* * *

**Gabriel**

He could feel his jaw drop slightly. Before he could even muster up a reply, or sound for that matter, she closed her eyes. A slim smile playing on her red lips, she sigh deeply before saying "I know you must have a thousand questions by now, actually way more than a thousand. But even though in truth you haven't asked anything aloud, we are running out of time here, with the whole souls and helping the Winchester brothers". Serena opened her eyes looking at Gabriel with a dead serial look in her eyes.

"Like I said I can't tell you more about it – well _everything_ - I will when I can, and you can _so_ bet on it. I mean if I was lying I would eat a whole pie", she looked like she wanted to throw up at the word _pie._

She was giving Gabriel a pity look as she mentioned the fact that she could not tell him more about why and how she had saved his sorry ass.

"I get it, I get it", Gabriel replied jokingly, as best as he could, putting his hands up as they both got up from where they sat.

To Gabriel's annoyances she was taller than him, and was most likely still taller than him without those darn boots, which made her tower over him.

Serena blinked and smiled for real this time. Most likely not at what Gabriel had said aloud, but the height thing. Man, did Gabriel wish there was a way to keep his thoughts to himself and not let this kid know what was going through his mind all the time.

"I wish there was a way for me _not _to always hear your thoughts either. But like I said, I can't." Serena shrugged her left shoulder in reply.

Gabriel just grumbled to himself, having the feeling that she was right about that.

"Anyway, I'll just say this: you can try and ask Sam, Dean, Bobby or even Castiel for all I care, about who I am. But, well, the best way to put it is that they will just look at you like a deer – wait scratch that – a Moose in the headlights". Serena said smiling widely at the moose joke, Gabriel could only shake his head and laugh with her.

"Are you threatening me, or just a warning me?" Gabriel asked, the humor lost in this inquiry. Serena just let out a little laugh, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning to one side.

"Honestly Gabriel, you are more of a threat to me than I can ever be to you." Gabriel raised an eyebrow at that, but Serena went on. "I suppose being an archangel is more in your favor than mine."

Gabriel did not know whether to nod his head or ask about it, so he decided to let her finish.

"Like I said, I'll pop in here and there to help. Mostly you, cuz you know right now I can't go say 'hi' to the boys".

Gabriel observed how easily was for Rena - as he already had nicknamed her – to fall into teenagers' footsteps and slangs. He wondered if she wasn't indeed a _sixteen year old_ child.

Serena never acknowledged Gabriel's train of thought, she just went on "So, I'm going to drop you off where the boys are, and it's up to whatever you feel like telling them about how you're even alive – just remember that they _won't_ know anything about me". She pointed out yet again.

Before Gabriel could comment aloud - or even in his head for that matter - on what she had just told him, she raised her hand and then there was a loud _snapping _sound.

Blinking the archangel looked at his surroundings. He could tell that it was beyond early morning. He noticed that he was standing, not only in the pouring rain, but in the parking lot of some dinky motel in the middle of nowhere.

That's when he caught sight of the black Chevy Impala parked not far away from where he stood. He knew that both Dean and Sam were in the room right across from their – well, Dean's – beloved car.

"Here goes nothing". Gabriel said to himself, clapping his hands together. As he pulled them apart he made a sucker appear out of thin air and popped it into his mouth before he transported himself into the room, where the people inside would change his _almost_ free days around.

* * *

** Sam**

Sam pulled his head away from the mirror, and looking up he saw someone standing behind him. He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw that it was Castiel, which practically meant no personal space whatsoever. If Sam was facing the angel and he raised his hand just a little, he would be touching his trench coat.

Sam now knew what his brother went through whenever Castiel just popped up out of thin air. But rather then yelling at Castiel, Sam turned to face the angel.

"Hello Cas", Sam said as calmly as he could, also trying to calm the rapidly beating heart that was about jump out of his chest from this little scare.

He tried not to notice the man leaning next to Castiel that had not been in the mirror a moment ago.

"Hello Sam", Castiel said in his usual flat but formal tone of voice as he nodded his head slightly.

_ "Yes, hello Sam...Sammy, Sammy, Sam",_ said the other man, his arms crossed over his chest. He mimicked Castiel's voice at first, then changed it to that of a five year old singing his nickname in a mocking tone, a deviously smile dancing madly on his lips.

Sam tried not to pay attention to him, because he knew that he was not really there. He kept his eyes on Castiel, as the other man whined about being ignored.

"Can you step back a bit Cas? You're standing a bit too close. Sam pointed out, moving his hand slowly between them both.

Castiel did't seem to notice. "Is there something I – we – can help you with?" Sam asked, knowing that Castiel was more than likely here for Dean's help than his.

Castiel nodded as the other man stuck his forked tongue out at him. "I need you and Dean", Castiel stopped himself when he noticed that Dean was not there, but before he could ask where Dean was, Sam opened the bathroom door and walked out.

Castiel followed him into the other room, and almost seemed to glow with joy when he noticed Dean, before frowning at the fact that he was still sound asleep.

Trying not to laugh at that, Sam walked over to his brother and shook his shoulder to wake him.

Dean grunted in his sleep and mumbled something along the lines of '_don't stop'_ and '_not there_'.

Sam really did not want to know what his older brother was dreaming about as he shook him a little harder, this time saying "Hey, Cas has something to tell us, wake up Dean".

"Oh come on Sammy, we could have him moaning his delight for his little coated friend here", The man with the rotten face and a cold, bored look in his eyes said, waving his hand in Castiel's direction.

Sam did his best to ignore him. He knew that nothing good would come out of the fact that Lucifer would not leave him alone, even though he was stuck in his cage with his brother – and the Winchesters younger half brother – but Lucifer, unfortunately, still had a hold on Sam.

Sam shook his brother harder this time than he meant to, and Dean almost jumped out of bed ready for a fight – most likely thinking that's why he was being woken up.

As Dean got his bearings he sat grumpily on the side of the bed, only wearing shorts and his amulet around his neck, his hair still almost perfect somehow.

Sam sat down on the edge of his bed looking at Castiel, re-adjusting his long hair behind his ear as Lucifer sat quite comfortably on the couch, a smile playing on his lips as he listened to what was going on.

Sam wished – more than hoped – that he would stop seeing the fallen archangel. But knowing his _luck_, he might be_ long dead _after that miracle happened - or worse, the importunate archangel might actually follow him_._

"So, what is it that you wanted?" Dean asked, grumpily looking towards Castiel, trying to hide his tiredness with anger.

By the corner of his eye Sam caught the time. Only four minutes had passed since the last time he checked the darn thing. Without actually meaning it, an angry sigh escaped his lips.

The only one in the room who bothered to act on it was Lucifer. Castiel might have noticed but did not say anything about it. Lucifer gave what almost sounded like a hiss of a laugh before saying, "Oh Sammy, it's not like I'll ever let you get a good amount of sleep anytime soon. Or time to just sit around doing, whatever it is that you do. Buddy, you're stuck with me for all time, whether you like it or not!" A huge smile graced his lips.

Sam just looked at Castiel, hoping to have a good reason not to look at the man sitting on the couch. He was crossing his legs, with his arms rested on the back of the couch as he smiled madly at the group in the room.

"I have felt the presence of an angel close by". Both Sam and Dean just stared at him, trying to figure out if this was a good piece of information, or if they needed to grab the angel blades they had in their duffel bags.

"Can you tell which angel it is?" Sam questioned, resting his elbow on his knees and blinking tiredly as Dean yawned, annoyed.

Castiel nodded slowly, looking confused but a little scared, which worried Sam a little. It was not normal for Castiel to really show any kind of emotion like that.

"Yes...", there was a long pause, in which time both Dean and Sam exchanged worried looks. Lucifer let out a bored yawn mocking Dean's, not even bothering to cover his mouth. "The problem is that he is - was – dead." Castiel finally said, scrunching his face up.

"Ok, this is getting _very _interesting for once." Lucifer said, leaning forward and looking deadly serious at Castiel.

Castiel leaned his head to the side slowly, looking straight in the room, eyes not aimed at either brother as he spoke. "Gabriel..." There was a dead silence in the room after that piece of information.

Lucifer said with a low, evil hiss to his voice. "He lies, I killed that little traitor". He was glaring at Castiel as if he's glaring would make the seraph cease to exist, or perhaps his head would blow up or something along those lines.

Dean blinked a couple of times, not really knowing what to say without it coming out as something really stupid. He ran his hand through his hair, still taking in the bomb that Castiel just dropped – not really even sure whetherthis was good news or bad.

Sam was the first to muster up any kind of reply to what had just been told to them. "So – so Gabriel..." he felt his heart creep into his throat as he said Gabriel's name – he knew that he could not stop the though. "He – he's _alive_?"

Castiel nodded his head slightly, looking at Sam with no emotions on his face while Lucifer hissed at the both of them.

Dean seemed to gather himself together as he finally mustered up his thoughts. "So then what, he tricked that dumbass Lucifer?" Lucifer growled at Dean, his eyes almost red with hatred burning up in them. "And he's been God knows where all this time?" He almost growled out the words waving his hands in the air.

Castiel nodded his head slowly, looking at Dean as he talked. Sam sat there in silence taking in the fact that Gabriel was _not_ dead, he was alive and somewhere out there.

He could feel his heart jump in delight at the thought that Gabriel was _not _dead.

Sam looked back up at Castiel, who was still eyeing Dean with a longing expression. Dean was looking at him with the same feelings shinning in his eyes.

Rolling his eyes at the lovebirds, who he felt just needed to come out of their closets and say how they felt about each other, Sam asked, "So you mean to tell us that not only is Gabriel alive...but he's somewhere close by?"

After a moment or so - which gave Lucifer time to make kissing noses at Dean and Castiel - Castiel finally looked back at Sam and nodded slightly.

"Yes, I can feel that he is close by, and has been..." He stopped trying to figure out how to best answer Sam's question. "I knew I felt an angel close by the two of you for some time, but I could never really – as you humans call it – put my finger on what I was feeling until moments ago".

Sam blinked as Lucifer could not choose whether to snicker or be pissed that his brother was still alive. Dean seemed to have the same train of thought as Lucifer - the look on his face was hard to miss.

Sam just went on doing most of the talking as usual "Do you know why he -?" He could not really finish what he was saying, unsure of exactly what to ask.

Castiel, to Sam's delight, seemed to guess what Sam was trying to say. "I am afraid I have no idea why my brother has been in hiding. Most likely afraid that Lucifer might kill him. But as to why he has been staying close to the two of you? I can't answer that. I have been feeling another angel with him – which angel that maybe I'm not sure, her aura is one I have never come in contact with before."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, trying to figure out how to take in all that Castiel had just told them. Sam looked back at the angel.

"Is this female angel close by as well or...?" He left the question lingering in the air, hoping that Castiel might have a good answer for them.

Castiel looked up, leaning his head to the side as he stood there in silence. After a moment or so looked back to Sam and shook his head.  
"As far as I can tell she is no longer close by, but she may have the power to cover up her own aura. If that is so, I have never come into contacted with any angel or an archangel who could do that. But I do not think she is an archangel."

That seemed to unnerve the Winchester brothers a little, and to Sam's amazement it also seemed to freak Lucifer the hell out – pun intended – to the point he not only had quit throwing out what Castiel had told them about this female angel, but fell suddenly quiet.

There was part of Sam that wanted to know more about this girl, if she was able to scare the Devil himself without even being in the room, but he knew there were more important things to worry about at the moment.

Sam decided to put it on the back burner for now, knowing that he would _have _to go back to it sometime _soon__. _If this was able to shake up the Devil, then this could help him out_._

As the three – well, _four_ – sat there absorbing the information Castiel had presented, there was a whooshing sound of wings to Sam's right.

They all looked at the new person that had just appeared the room. Gabriel was standing there with a cocky little smile playing on his lips. He was wearing a green jacket, a deep - almost black - red button down shirt, black pants, black shoes, and in one hand held a sucker that looked like it had just been in his mouth.

He looked at both of the Winchesters and at Castiel, who looked a little concerned, his golden eyes meeting each of the people in the room.

"Miss me?" Gabriel asked, putting the sucker back in his mouth with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**I had jury service to do when I tipped this chapter... it gave me time to work on this chapter as well as the next!**

**I do not owe ANY of the Supernatural characters, they belong to Eric Kripke.**

**Please feel free to leave comments and criticism (if thats how you work)**

**PS: If anyone wants to do any fan art I would love to see it (and will post links here)**

**This Has been edited by Nathy as well as my new beta reader Kendra  
**

**(Updated on 10/28/13) I would have updated this a lot earlier, but I've been keeping myself busy with other things, don't worry, this fic is still being worked on as I tip this! My beta readers are working on editing when they have the chance.  
**

* * *

**Sam**

There was an unwelcoming silence cast upon the room at the arrival of their guest. Each of the boys were silent, well except Lucifer, who rapidly voiced his displeasure at seeing his brother.

_"You, dear brother, should be dead"_, Lucifer said, his tone ice cold, as he stood up moving towards Gabriel and jabbing a finger into his chest in an annoyingly way – even if Sam was the only one able to see it, he wished Lucifer would stop being an ass. He blinked his eyes trying to maintain his focus on the other archangel, younger and much more pleasant. _"Oh, Sammy, this way I'll be jealous."_

When Castiel was able to gather himself, nodding slightly at Dean without taking his expressive big indigo blue eyes of Gabriel, in his normal and formal voice he said "Hello brother".

By the emotionless tone of Castiel's voice Sam was absolutely sure that the angel still held a grudge over his brother for what had happened during the TV land incident.

Castiel had informed the Winchester brothers that - not only had Gabriel sent him to some petting zoo God only knows where - but had also turned him into a tiny rabbit with tan fur, black ears, and blue eyes. Truth be told, Sam had thought it was a little cute. Well, until Cas questioned why small children were so cruel with little animals, and why their parents hardly stopped them from pulling on the rabbits' ears.

During Cas's confession Dean tried hard not to laugh – he managed to hold on until Castiel had to leave for some angel emergency or mission.

Opposite of Dean, Sam felt sympathy for the angel. After all, he still had nightmares of seeing himself on a genital herpes ad between shows on TV. It was so ingrained in his mind that whenever an ad like that came along he would stare at the darn thing until it was over, and if Dean was in the room, he would gladly snicker about it.

"Oh yeah, Hello brother" Lucifer pouted, mimicking Castiel's greeting with a disgusted look on his face – and sounding as offended as a teenage girl mimicking her latest boyfriend before having a fit.

Gabriel smiled pulling the sucker out of his mouth, and replied. "Hello little brother, still eye-sexing that older Winchester?" He joked, raising an eyebrow at Cas as he put the sucker back in his mouth.

Castiel only leaned his head to the side, not knowing what Gabriel meant by that. Dean, on the other hand, decided that now was the perfect moment to reply to the archangel.

Getting to his feet he made his way over to stand face to face with Gabriel, almost towering over the smaller man who just smiled in a mocking way.

Dean had a pinkish blush on his face as he started to yell at the angel. "Watch it! I may not have been the one to kill you -"

_"Yeah you were not the one__,__ I was - and yet here he is."_ Lucifer said, walking around Gabriel as he talked, still sounding pissed.

"But that doesn't mean that I'll miss out this time." and as he thought more about what Gabriel had said - he add for good measure "AND WE AREN'T EYE SEXING EACH OTHER!"

"Ha, ha! Oh man, was I so pulling your leg right there." Gabriel started as he took the sucker out of his mouth, smiling madly at what Dean had just said.

Dean's face seemed to drop at what Gabriel had said, raising his hand ready to hit him right in the jaw. He was stopped by Castiel as he grabbed his elbow, shaking his head in a warning no, looking to Dean in the eyes as if to let him know that it was a bad idea.

Sam was glad that Castiel had stepped forward, because there was no way Sam would have been able to stop his older brother from hitting the angel he was so in love with.

He was also glad, though he would never say it out loud, that Gabriel had pointed out Dean – mostly - and Castiel's little eye sexing part.

Sam noticed that Gabriel had given him a little wink when no one else was looking. Sam blinked, not really sure if he really saw it right. His mind was trying to say it might have been the low lighting in the room, or due to the fact he had not gotten any sleep in quite some time.

Though the tiny voice in the back of his mind was screaming that what he thought he saw had really happened, the more logical part said that whatever he thought he had seen should be blamed on his total lack of sleep.

"Oh come on Cassie it was starting to get good." Lucifer moaned, standing between Dean and Castiel. He was pulling Sam back from his thoughts to what was present around him.

"Ok – ok, next time I'll just knock when I decide to pop in", Gabriel said taking the almost gone sucker from his mouth and waving it around in one hand.

Dean glared at him as he pulled his arm away from Castiel, moving back to the bed that he had occupied not that long ago with the long-forgotten sleep.

Once Dean had sat back down on his bed Sam turned to look back at Gabriel, who was giving Sam an odd look. Sam had not seen anyone use that look before so he did not know how to react, or even how to describe it.

* * *

**Gabriel**

Gabriel watched as Dean moved back to his bed, feeling confident at his win – yet again - against the older Winchester.

His eyes fell to the younger Winchester, who was watching his brother with a mix of sadness, and what looked almost like pain. Gabriel could not really put his finger on what was happening behind those big, brown, mushy eyes of Sam.

That's when Gabriel noticed Sam's aura, and he could feel his heart drop to the pit of his vessel's stomach – Sam's normally bright aura was wavering in almost darkness.

Seeing that broke Gabriel's heart. Voices in the back of his head were screaming "_You_ _have to help him_, _you must help him_!"

He turned his mind over to more pressing matters, that he knew had to be taken care of right away – there was a part of him that really did not care about them, though.

He also remembered what Rena had hinted at, something about Sam and his soul. He thought she might have meant that he may need help with, from what Gabriel could tell, everything.

He pulled the stick of the sucker that he had been sucking on for some time out of his mouth and threw it into the trash can, making another sucker appear as the stick hit the inside of the can. Gabriel noticed how Sam was trying his hardest not to look somewhere to his left, and he felt his smile drop as he looked and saw only thin air.

_"Great, even now my brother is __bothering __Sam"_, Gabriel thought as he twirled the new sucker around in his hand before he popped it into his mouth.

* * *

**Sam**

Lucifer was going on and on about how he planned to kill Gabriel when he got out of his cage, and how he would make Sam watch the whole thing, over and over again.

Sam watched as Gabriel throw the stick of what was once a sucker in the trash can, and when he looked back at Gabriel he saw that he put another one in his mouth.

Gabriel took the sucker out of his mouth again, as me made a chair appear out of thin air like he loved to do.

As Gabriel made himself comfortable in his lavish chair, looking again at each face in the room, he finally said,

"Well to sum it up, I was saved to help you, Dean-O and Sasquatch", Gabriel said pointing with his sucker to each brother when he said their nicknames. "With the whole 'stopping Crowley from opening purgatory' thing." Gabriel said shrugging his shoulders, trying to chose which Winchester to look at - or if he should be looking at his little brother.

* * *

**Gabriel**

From what Gabriel could tell the only people in the room who were really taking in what he had said were Castiel and Sam. Dean, on the other hand, looked like he was lost somewhere in left field.

As Gabriel went on he noticed Sam trying to listen to just him, rather than paying attention to wherever his locked up brother might be in the room.

"I guess my grace was saved, but since Lucy had stabbed me in the heart, I had to heal for some time. If I had not been saved when I was? Yeah, I would be dead right now." Gabriel could not decide if he wanted to tell them about Rena or not.

Part of him decided that now was really not the time to ask the Winchesters anything about her, even though she had told him that they would not know who she was at all.

"Do you know who it was that saved you?" asked Sam, pulling Gabriel out of his current train of thought and back to the real world.

Looking at Sam and his big tired eyes Gabriel replied "Sorry kiddo, I don't know who it was. I came back to life, was told to help you both out, and then - snap - here I am." He said, snapping his fingers.

* * *

**Sam**

As Gabriel snapped his fingers, Sam had a feeling that Gabriel was not telling them everything about the person who had saved him.

He had decided not to push Gabriel any further in the matter of who it was that saved him. There was a part of him that did wish to know, though, so that he could thank whoever it was.

_ "It was probably the bitch that the trench coat had mentioned",_ Lucifer said, turning his head to look at Sam, who kept his eyes glued to Gabriel. _"Oh come on Sammy, just look at me for once already"._

"So, you're here to help us?" Dean snorted, looking over at Gabriel who only plopped the sucker back into his mouth with a slight head nod.

"And who's to say we want your help? What is it with this 'person' who saved you?" Dean said, air quoting around the word person.

"Sorry Dean-O, it's not like I've ever seen this girl before, not in all of my years of life" Gabriel said, being very truthful at what he had said.

Sam knew deep down that the angel was telling the truth – though he wasn't quite sure how he knew it.

As Sam was sitting there listening to everyone around him his vision started to darken, and before he could stop himself he fell over, blacking out on his way to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**I still had jury service to do... it gave me time to work on this chapter as well as 5 (and for those who want some Dean and Cas time...YOU get it)!**

**I do not owe ANY of the Supernatural characters, they belong to Eric Kripke.**

**Please feel free to leave comments and criticism (if thats how you work)**

**PS: If anyone wants to do any fan art I would love to see it (and will post links here)**

**This Has been edited by Nathy**

* * *

**Gabriel**

Before Dean or even Castiel could comprehend what might be going on, Gabriel moved over to Sam's aid.

Picking Sam off the ground was not that easy for a normal human – but Gabriel hadn't to worry about it, for an archangel Sam was light weight, he arched his body keeping Sam secured in his arms as he moved to the bed where minutes ago the younger boy had been sitting. Both Castiel and Dean seemed to get themselves together as they moved over to the large and unconscious body sprawled out on the bed that looked much smaller than it really was - with Sam on it.

"WHAT"S GOING ON?" Dean yelled as he tried shaking his brother's shoulder to wake him up, glaring at Gabriel as if he was the reason the big moose had passed out.

"I am not too sure" Castiel replied with worry for Sam radiating through his voice as he looked the boy over trying to see if there was any physical damage, and when he saw none he looked back at Gabriel his face dropping slightly.

Gabriel knows without being asked that his face was showing alarmed sings as he looked down at Sam. Gabriel's brain knows that it had to be the lack of sleep – humans needed sleep. He cursed under his breath knowing that part of him was telling the truth.

Gabriel hated his older brother more for still having a grip on Sam's soul even now. As Gabriel tries to think of some way he could help the younger Winchester, Dean grabbed him by the shirt which startled Gabriel bringing him fully back to the present.

"Whatever you did to him, fix it, NOW" Dean said his voice almost a growl as he tried to hold back his tears of frustration that were starting to show in the corners of his eyes.

Before Gabriel could even reply to Dean, Castiel once again stepped in and stopped him for doing something - that is to say the least, very Dean alike – hit first, then ask questions later.

"WHAT?" Dean yelled getting even more frustrated than he had already been, yet Castiel held his ground – which impressed Gabriel.

Shaking his head Castiel replied to Dean trying to hide his own worry for the younger Winchester, "Gabriel is not the cause of this. As far as I can even tell it is most likely due to lack of sleep. I can say that there is no physical damage done to him, yet his memories of his time in hell might be catching up with him more, which is probably the cause of the lack of sleep. ".

Gabriel was impressed, not only his little brother was keeping his cool – as well as dealing with the older Winchester – but had pretty much been impressed in Castiel remarks of what exactly could be plaguing the younger brother.

Dean seemed to calm himself down as he finally let go of Gabriel's shirt and sat next to his little brother on the bed, looking at him with obsessive worry showing in his eyes.

"He still not sleeping Cas, is he?" Dean asked after a minute or so finally tearing his eyes of his little brother. Castiel nodded slightly; Dean sighed and run his hand through his hair in frustration.

Gabriel – as well as all supernatural beings – knew that the Winchester brothers had an already close bond – far from any normal brothers. Now as Gabriel watched Dean worrying about his little unconscious brother he noticed how much it had grown since he had last seen them.

A part of Gabriel wish that he could have the same bond with the younger Winchester, but somewhere in the pit of his stomach he felt that there was a chance that might never happen.

"Dean-O, though I would love to do this dance with you and all, but right now it would be best for – well Sammy - to keep it down and let him get some sleep." Gabriel said trying to hide from the older Winchester his true feelings for Sam.

To Gabriel's surprise Dean just nodded his head, but he decided not to act on it. _"Man__,__it might not just be Sammy who needs some sleep"_, Gabriel thought as he looked back at Sam.

"Dean you should try to get some more sleep, I -", Castiel started and looked at Gabriel who nodding indicating for his little brother to go on "And Gabriel will keep an eye on Sam and make sure that he is alright."

Gabriel decided to add to that a cocky reply, "And don't you worry I won't send you to any petting zoo when you sleep", Dean could only glared at Gabriel who put his hands up in defense "Joking, just joking, geez, can't take a joke, can you? Oh and if your brain is still even  
working right I will add that I'll tell you more in the morning or whenever Sammy here is up and functioning right".

Dean seemed to think about what Gabriel had just said, giving a slight nod not looking at him at all – Gabriel was fine with that – Dean got up looked at Sam once again before turning his eyes back to the archangel before he warned him,

"If you do anything to Sam I swear to _your_ God that I will stake you with an angel blade through that so called heart of yours."

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head, I won't do anything to your poor little Sammy", Gabriel said smiling madly at Dean even though deep down his vessel's lungs were screaming.

Dean looked at Gabriel for a moment then walked back over to his bed - as he laid back down keeping his eyes on Gabriel - still glaring at him, after a couple of silent minutes Dean finally fell asleep.

Gabriel was beyond glad that he had finally fell asleep again even though Castiel – he noticed out of the corners of his eyes – seemed to be a little sad about it..

Rolling his eyes at his little brother Gabriel put the sucker that had been long forgotten back into his mouth looking back to Sam who let out a heavy sigh in his sleep.

"Hey Cassie, can I talk to you for a moment?" Gabriel asked nodding his head towards the door. Castiel could tell from the sound in Gabriel's voice that this was something that he did not really want to talk about with the Winchesters at the moment.

Castiel nodded his head and popped outside with Gabriel to stand right outside of the room that the Winchesters were resting in.

It had stopped raining since the last time that he had been outside, which comfort him, at least there was some sort of peaceful somewhere. Before Castiel could ask Gabriel anything, they both heard a voice and looked up to the light post that was across from where they stood, and sitting on top of the light post with her legs crossed wearing a dark black jacket leather with a dark blue shirt underneath, a jean short skirt with black fishnet stockings, and black boots was Serena with her hair down in waves some falling down the front resting on her chest, the rest of it falling behind her back.

Serena smiled looking at the two men as she held a large tube of ice cream in a hand while the other was occupied with a spoon. "Hey there Gabey, miss me already?" Serena asked smiling, as she took a large bite of her ice cream.

* * *

**Sam**

_"Oh Sammy, you thought I was kidding when I said I would leave you alone"_ Lucifer said mincingly as he picked up a scalpel and dragged it along Sam's left check.

Sad had played this game with the Devil already so many times – he had lost count of how many times it had been now. Part of Sam just wanted to quit fighting it anymore – he knew that there was no way that he was ever getting out of the cage anytime soon – maybe ever.

Sam remembered the promise he made with Dean and he hoped – beyond – hoped that his older brother would keep his word to live a normal life.

Digging the scalpel into Sam's check a lot harder then Lucifer had done in the past, Sam screams at the pain as the blood flows.

_"Oh Sammy boy tha__t - if I may - oh wait, I may say - was the best scream I've heard come out of that darling little mouth of yours"_ Lucifer said whispering in Sam's ear as he smiled like a mad men enjoying playing with their little victim.

Painting from the pain from the cut in his left check, Sam could feel his blood trickled down his check and before Sam could muster what he might even say – or do for that matter -he noticed that Lucifer walked out of his line of sight.

Lucifer put down his scalpel and started to hum – what Sam could guess – was a song that the Devil himself was making up as he picked up from a tray near were Sam was tied down an instrument that Sam could not see from where he laid.

"Oh – this might be fun, what do you think Sammy?" Lucifer asked as he picked up a rib cage opener. Sam had a sickening feeling he knew what Lucifer had in plan with those.

Before Sam could even make a sound Lucifer rammed the rib cutters straight into Sam's chest. As Sam's blood splat over the floor, cage walls – more like bars then walls – his own clothing, and all over Lucifer who only smiled viciously letting out a sickening laughter that filled the cage – as well as all of the depths of Hell.

Laughing madly with joy Lucifer turned the rib cutter and pulled them out taking parts of Sam's ribs, his skin, and all in between. Sam  
screamed for dear life as tires welled in his eyes.

As the room went reddish than slowly and painfully to black, the last thing Sam saw was the Devil and his devilish grin smiling down at him.

_"Oh dear Sammy and here we were just getting to the more fun stuff, but don't worry you won't get long to yourself__.__"_ He said as everything went black.

* * *

**Gabriel**

"I don't know Rena, you tell me" Gabriel said smiling as he raised an eyebrow at the girl who took the spoon out of her mouth smiling right back at him.

Castiel looked between the two of them not sure who this girl was. He looked hard at his older brother hoping that he might decide to let him in on who she was and what was even going on here.

But Gabriel did not have to say anything because Serena jumped down from the light post landing on her feet perfectly, still holding the ice cream tube to her chest.

"Hi, you must be Castiel" Serena said sticking the spoon into the tube of ice cream as she stuck out her hand to the angel.

Castiel looked down at it like it might bite him, but he took her hand searching into this Rena's eyes trying to figure out if she was a friend or a foe. Finally he said, "Hello...Rena".

"Oh no… it's Serena, I get the feeling that Gabey here has decided himself that I needed a nickname." Serena said rolling her eyes at Gabriel still smiling; Gabriel got the feeling that she was fine receiving a nickname.

Gabriel was pleased that Rena had a sense of humor, and could not help but let his smile grow even more then he thought he could.

"So what brings you here already? Has whoever been telling you up there – already decided to change their minds about saving me?" Gabriel asked good naturally raising an eyebrow as Castiel looked a little shocked at Rena when he heard this.

Castiel looked at Serena with a mix of feelings radiating off of him, obviously not too sure whether or not he should feel the real need to trust her.

If Rena noticed Gabriel could not tell, "Great she can hear my thoughts but does not seem to hear Cassie's". That's when he really remembered that she could hear his thoughts he looked at her only to see that she was smiling at him, letting out a small laugh more to himself then to anything.

"Just so you know Gabey, I can hear this trench coats thoughts, and yeah, if you can't guess by now – I can also reply via the mind. I just don't acted on it, like I don't always acted on what you have to say", Rena's voice said throughout Gabriel's mind.

Gabriel could feel his mouth open at this new discovery of this mysterious girl that stood before them smiling at the two boys – angels - that stood there.

Castiel could feel that there was something going on between the two of them but could not really tell what that something was as he stood there looking like a lost little puppy.

"I just thought I would pop in and see how things were going, and from what I can tell most part its going pretty well...Well other then Samantha", Rena said joking about Sam in a good nature way, "passing out before you could really finished what you were telling them", Rena said looking at Gabriel before she took another bite of her ice cream which Gabriel could smell that it had chocolate and nuts in it.

"Hey, you can't really blame me when life just works that way" Gabriel joked shrugging his shoulders as Rena went to take another scoop of her ice cream.

"Oh I don't blame you, nor does this annoying voice – and yeah they are getting the fact – finally", she mumbled the last part "that I find it quite annoying".

Gabriel could not help the laugh that escaped his lips as he let her go on with what she was telling them, while Castiel just stood there like a good little robot that was taking in all the information that was being given him.

"But like I was saying I just thought I would stop by and - ", before she could finish what she was saying she stopped and tilted her head to the side slightly.

Gabriel and Castiel exchanged looks not too sure what might be going on in her head, and before they could ask anything she seemed to snap out of it.

"Gabriel go back to Sam – _NOW_", she said in a very serious voice, she looked at him with a severely , there was fear glimmering in her eyes.  
Gabriel did not need to be told twice, as he vanished into thin air leaving Castiel and Serena alone outside the motel room where the Winchester were staying to be exacted. . It started to rain again – this time more violently and heavily then it had before when Gabriel was last outside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5!**

**I would like to start off by saying that the reason you got 4 chapters in one day way because I had then done and uploaded to another site before jumping to post them here. No I do not hate any of you, the other sites have less steps to uploading. I also want to let you know that it maybe 2-3 days apart from the next upload, My wonderful beta reader Nathy - who does a wonderful job BTW - gets hit with 2 chapters at a time, so I have to wait before I can move on. **

**I would love to get to is the fact yes there is still no photo for the story, I am wishing - rather then hoping - that one of the readers might make something that can/and will be used.**

**The next thing is I would love to see comments/reviews for this story and wish to thank Christine for their lovely review on chapter 4!**

**Second to last thing is that I would love to hear what you all think about Serena/Rena...as you can tell she starts this chapter off. (There will be some Dean and Cas parts in this chapter and more to come along the road)**

**And lastly I do not own ANY rights to Supernatural or its characters, they all belong to the wonderful Eric Kripke**

* * *

**Serena **

_ "Please make it stop, someone please make it stop", _Serena could hear a voice chant in her mind, she recognized the voice of that being, it was Sam Winchester, he was pleading in fear – his soul was reaching out for help from anyone that would listen to him.

It broke her heart as she heard the despair in his soul's voice. As she stood there listening in more than she had in the years spent with the archangel Gabriel – or as she liked to think -the lazy archangel Gabriel.

She heard an evil laughter that ran through every fiber of her small frame body. Serena knew before the voice said anything, to whom it belonged to and it frightened her. The voice belonged to someone she would rather never come in contacted with, it belonged to Lucifer himself.

_ "How are you even able to be here - at least a part of you that is - for that matter — how can you reach my mind?", _Serena asked trying to acted annoyed – truth be told, she was terrified that she _could_ hear the Devil's voice in her , it was not like she had heard it before. She knew though the other voice – the one guiding her – that this was what the Devil sounded like, and she _really _did not like it.

_ "Oh my sweet little Winchester, Oh my sweet little Winchester"_, Lucifer started to say in a sing – song voice taunting Serena which made her blood go cold all the way down to her very bones. _"I don't really know what to make of you my little sweet Winchester"_, he said still with the sing – song voice.

_ "What do _you_ want?"_ Serena asked trying very hard to stay calm – even thought every fiber of her being told her to be afraid, run to safety, yet she didn't know where she could be save for the Devil itself.

_ "OH there is quite a bit that I _want _right now"_ He said losing the sing – song voice that he had been using. _"But, I want to know more about you… my little sweet sparrow"._

There was a slightly humming noise gracing her ears, a cursed word from Lucifer, and before whatever was conjuring the noise could get rid of the Devil, Lucifer gave her one last warning _"Don't you worry my little sweet sparrow, I'll be back when they aren't around. And you can trust me, there will be a good time when they won't be around to stop me, and when that time comes, I hope you will be ready for me. Until then fly, fly, fly, my little sweet sparrow fly, fly fly__". _

As the noise subsided as Serena felt emptiness in her mind, which troubled her soul and bothered her beyond imagination. There were more important facts to be taking care off – she could brood on how Lucifer got a hold on her latter. She blinked before glancing towards Gabriel, a stern look on her face, her will was to yell at the archangel, but a calm but strong voice came from her mouth "Gabriel, get back to Sam – _NOW_!"

She was counting with Gabriel's smartness, and to her delight he picked her tone and without a second glance or word he was gone.

Castiel and Serena were left alone. Castiel more obsessively – then he thought – showing he was far from comfortable around her as it started pouring rain around them as they both stood there in the dim of night.

Serena made her ice cream disappear – sending back to some cooler she had somewhere unknown to others – well, others then the voice in her head – though she knew who it really belonged to – it was not in her faculties reveal it to anyone, not even Gabriel.

Looking up towards the sky as the rain became heavier; she felt a small weight lift from her shoulders.

Castiel stood there in silence waiting for either Gabriel to come back or this stranger to tell him what was fully going on - that was when he could feel her aura all around him – it was the aura he had felt when he sensed his older brother – Gabriel's aura earlier.

Serena closed her eyes as a new voice – one she had _been _hearing for some time to be exact – only four words were spoken _"We need to talk"._

Castiel was about to questioned her, when she opened her eyes and turned her face to meet his, smiling sadly she said

"Sorry Cas, I would _really _love to talk with you, but alas, I have to leave to take care of other matters at hand. But you can _so _bet on the fact you and I will definitely talk", Serena said and before he knew she was gone leaving Castiel alone in the pouring rain.

* * *

**Gabriel**

Gabriel reappeared back in the room, and as soon as he was there he noticed Sam's soul calling – more like screaming – for any kind of help.

Without thinking twice Gabriel was by Sam's side putting a hand on the larger man's shoulder. Sam was in a cold sweat and making horrible kind of noises in his sleep.

Feeling a little scared Gabriel squeezed Sam's right shoulder a little harder as he absorbed the pain from Sam. Gabriel watched as Sam let out a small sigh – that sounded almost happy came out from his mouth.

Loosening the grip on Sam's shoulder without letting go, Gabriel felt the corners of his mouth twitch as he tried unsuccessfully to stare at the peaceful face he was making in his sleep.

"Well darn, Sammy you make me want to jump your very bones when you make a face like that", Gabriel mussed to himself a smile growing on his face as he watched the young man sleep.

Gabriel sat on the bed right next to the young human sitting on to Sam's left he moved his hand to caress Sam's right cheek resting his palm on his cheek.

To Gabriel's surprise Sam leaned his head into his hand, and as a reflex Sam moved his own large hand over his clapping Gabriel's smaller hand holding it close to his face.

"Oh kiddo, are you really wanting me to jump those large bones of yours, because I really will", Gabriel joked to himself rubbing his thumb along Sam's check. Smiling in his sleep Sam mumbled something, but Gabriel could not hear what he was saying.

Without really meaning to Gabriel let out a small yawn covering his mouth with his free hand and closing his eyes, as he opened them and dropped his hand back to his side he said "Oh goody, _now_ I'm tired" as he tried not to let yet another yawn out nor let that one grow. He was enjoying this one on one – not counting the sleeping Dean in the other bed - time he had with the large moose.

Not really meaning to in some ways - or in anyway - Gabriel laid down next to Sam not caring that he could not move his hand from Sam's check. He yawned much longer and louder this time as he started drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Dean**

Being woken by the brightness of the rising sun shining through the window after an eventful night such as the one he had, and being deprived of sleep was one thing Dean was not too happy with.

The other was when he sat up and looked to see how his little brother was doing; he felt his eye twitch in annoyance at what he saw. Laying there was not only Sam, but Gabriel who had his arm wrapped around Sam's stomach.

Dean knew his blood pressure was rising in anger at the sight in front of him, but what made it worse was how Sam was holding the _darn _trickster close to him and smiling in his sleep.

Dean got up out of his bed swinging his feet over and slamming them on the ground truly hoping that might wake the – annoying - Trickster.

Dean thought his head might just explode from what he was seeing, and before he could even act upon that – though he did not know what he was going to do about the whole thing – Castiel appeared in the room at the foot of his bed.

Looking at the angel in his tan trench coat Dean did not know whether to glare or to be happy to see him first thing in the morning even thought he was not too sure what to make of his feelings for the angel.

"Good morning Dean, I felt that you were distressed about something. I wanted to make sure everything was alright", Castiel said in his normal formal tone giving Dean a small head nod.

Dean was glad to see his angel friend as he like to put it. "Morn' Cas", Dean replied grumpily as he nodded back to his angelic friend.

"What has you so unsettled this – early in the morning?" Castiel asked looking at Dean with that damn puppy dog eyes.

Dean could only jab his thumb towards his brother and the sleeping – pain in the ass – at least on Dean's side - archangel on the other bed comfortable with his brother.

* * *

**Castiel **

Castiel's eyes moved over to the other bed and fell on the two sleeping bodies laying there.

Castiel tried to figure out what was wrong with what he was seeing, but he could tell that it was bugging the older Winchester but he did not understand why.

Looking back at Dean who seemed ready to murder someone - most likely his older brother for whatever reason - was making Dean expel a strong feel of hatred from his aura.

Tilting his head to the side he asked looking back to Dean, "I'm sorry but I'm not quite sure what is the problem here.

"He – they..._AHH_!" Dean spat raising his hands in the air as he stomped over to the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

Castiel did not fully understand what was upsetting him so much. Looking back to the younger Winchester – who was smiling and finally seemed to be having a peacefully night of sleep.

The sight of the two made Castiel - joyous, after all this time feeling guilty about not being fully able to save Sam's soul from Lucifer's grip.

Looking down at the sleeping duo on the bed he felt hopeful for the both of them, noticing their aura's seemed to be glowing with a mix of joy, happiness, and a love for each other.

Castiel was surprise to realize their souls shone differently from normal lovers, as if they had found their soulmate. The Seraph smile to himself, he was pleased – not only for Sam that deserved such happiness in his life, which the angel had always thought for the boy since the Apocalypse and his time in the cage – he also felt joy for his brother even though he had been turned into a rabbit, let bygone, be bygones, right?

* * *

**Gabriel**

Gabriel felt unable to move for some unknown reason, he mumbled in his sleep. He did not want to open his eyes just yet to find out why. He could feel that something – or someone – was preventing him from moving.

As he laid there he could feel that he had an arm resting around his waist. Whatever it was did not seem to move nor seem to care about Gabriel's arm so he left it there.

Laying there his mind tried to figure out what might be preventing him from rolling over. Part of him' tried to think of what he had been doing before he fell asleep.

As he laid there still unable to move, he could feel a warm breath ruffling throw his short sand – almost golden hair.

He was trying to remember if he went to bed with the heater on, or maybe with some hoochie drunken girl– thought he could make one appear whenever and wherever he wanted.

That was when he heard a _very annoyed_ voice trying to keep as quiet as it could say, "How long does he plan on faking sleeping?" Gabriel could tell that whoever was talking was somewhere at the foot of what he guessed was a bed.

"Dean, I still don't see the problem with this. Sam seems to be at peace, and it's not like Gabriel has – or for that matter plans to do anything to Sam", this newish voice was very formal, and Gabriel knew deep down whom had spoken, though he did not want to think about it just yet.

Gabriel really did not want to think about whom it might belong to, all he wanted was to go back to sleep.

The voice of the second one went on, "And it's not like Gabriel fakes it half the time, he can sleep when he wants. I think that my brother just enjoys it, is all". Gabriel rolled his eyes keeping them shut at what he had just heard.

"Like I care if he likes it or not", this Dean person said. Gabriel had to fight himself from sending Dean to his Father heavens only knows where. "And is that really a good enough reason for him to be cuddled _with MY little brother_?!" Dean yelled his anger growing.

Not being able to stop himself a slime smile appeared in the corner of Gabriel's lips, he couldn't be more satisfied at Dean's displeasure – not like he cared at all to Dean's thoughts.

Laying there knowing that he was unable to go back to sleep anytime soon he, just tried to remember more of where he was and what was fully going on around him. Finally his mind left the sleepiness fade so he _could_ remember everything that had happened to him in the less than twenty-four hours.

Letting it sink into where he was and who _might _be holding him, he slowly opened one eye – the one that was blocked from the light of the morning sun.

Peeking out of one opened eye he could see bare human skin that of a larger frame then his own small one. As he looked he could see the muscles flex and relax off and on.

There was the sound of a door opening then slamming shut. Gabriel had a feeling that it was Dean – grumpy – Winchester.

When he could tell –more likely feel– that there was no other aura in the room other than the one _right _next to him, he let out a small happy sigh.

Opening his other eye so he could see whose bare skin this might belong to, his eyes moving along the large muscular frame and falling on the sleeping face of Sam – _shirtless_ – Winchester.

Heart racing as he looked upon the face of the younger Winchester who was sleeping peacefully his face facing Gabriel's. His breathing steady as it blow throw Gabriel's hair.

Mussing to himself he whispered "So _that_ was what was messing with my lovely golden hair." He let out a fake puff of annoyance with a mix of laughter.

Gabriel laid there watching the younger man who was holding him affectionately to sleep. Gabriel could feel a small gap around his side, as he looked down tearing his eyes of Sam's sleeping face, he saw a large arm resting as peacefully as it owner on Gabriel's side.

He could not help himself from letting out an amused little chuckle at the arm, and at how he had his head laying on Sam's shoulder just as peacefully as the arm.

Looking back up at the sleeping face of the younger man Gabriel laid there watching him as he slept on, and hoped two things – one being that Dean – nor Castiel for that matter – would come back in and spoil this wonderful time he had _ALL _to himself – well that, and Sam as well.

Second was he pleaded that Sam would just sleep so they could stay like that for as long as – humanly -possible.

Gabriel knew his feelings for Sam, and had known them since they had first meet - when Sam and Dean, as well as Bobby – still thought he was the Trickster.

Gabriel was unaware of Sam's feelings towards him. For all he knew Sam only tolerate him for what he had done to help him against his older brother Lucifer.

As Gabriel laid there looking at the young hunter he could hear Sam's heart beat change and as a slight panic toke over him he knew that his time of watching the young man sleep was coming to an end.

_"Oh great...should I get up and move away?" _Gabriel thought to himself, _"Or should I see how this plays out?" _

Before Gabriel could make up his mind, Sam slowly opened his eyes that stared right into Gabriel's face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6!**

**This chapter is what some might have been waiting for, and I wish to thank you for that!  
**

**This is being edited by my wonderful beta reader Nathy *blows kisses* **

**I would love to get to the fact - yes there is still no photo for the story, I am wishing - rather then hoping - that one of the readers might make something that can/and will be used. (with links added by me your that artiste)  
**

**The next thing is I would love to see comments/reviews for this story, I really would! They give me grate joy and keep me going!  
**

**And lastly I do not own ANY rights to Supernatural or its characters, they all belong to the wonderful Eric Kripke**

* * *

**Sam**

Staring down at the face of the former Trickster, Sam wasn't sure if he was indeed seeing those big brownish golden eyes mirroring at him or if he had finally flipped out of it and Gabriel was simply another one of his illusions – and if so there was no going back anymore – he was _gone_, trapped inside his own fudged mind.

He knew there was no way in Hell that he could ever get this close to the candy lover archangel, unless he was in a deep and wonderful sleep that for some reason had lend him with dreams and not nightmares or the archangel was another figment of his delusional imagination.

"Normally my dear Sammy, I would simply say you're dreaming – now why is that my little brother is in it? Well, only Father would could know."Lucifer said sitting somewhere close to Sam's left."But for my eternal displeasure, my annoying little brother is real here."

Sam blinked; relieved he couldn't see Satan, Gabriel's brown golden hair and face were blocking his view. He also wasn't sure if he should take to heart whatever Lucifer had said, after all he was ignoring his very existence in the room.

So fine, he hadn't lied to Sam about everything that was going on, but even so, he was always delighted in crushing Sam's hopes to the ground. Of course all Lucifer really wanted was to the piss off the younger Winchester so he would crack once and for all – which only meant he would be free from his cage.

As Sam encountered Gabriel's eyes he felt the smaller man tense under his gaze, it seemed as if he was holding his breath – not that he had too.

Before Sam could say or do anything Gabriel started –what it sounded like a joking voice "Oh, mornin' darling. I would never have taken you as a big cuddling type." He said a smile playing in his reddish lips. Sam tried not to blush to Gabriel's words, as Lucifer complained nonsense at how Sam _never _cuddle him, or how Sam never looked at him the way he was looking at his baby brother. His whining was baring the ridiculous.

"In a way, I would never have guessed the same about you" Sam sent the joke back – which seemed to be the trick – because seconds later Gabriel was laughing out loud, that's when Sam noticed he still had an arm safely around the archangel's waist.

"Touché, touché." Gabriel started to say as he made a candy bar appear out of thin air smiling deviously, as he took a big bite of his candy bar Gabriel got up, leaving Sam's side to sit on the edge of the bed; as soon as the archangel left his side, a loneliness crept inside his heart, such feeling hadn't come to him since Jessica's death.

Sam wasn't sure if lately his feelings for the archangel were getting out of hand or what, but the consternation in him of how Gabriel would act had he ever discover his enchantment for him kept Sam distant. Feeling his body rested Sam sat on the bed staring at Gabriel's back, the smaller man was – to put it blankly – extremely tensed as he pretend to enjoy eating his candy bar.

Sam reached out a hand for him, not really rationalizing his act and placed it on Gabriel's shoulder the moment his hand touch him a shiver went through the smaller man.

* * *

**Gabriel**

As he watched Sam's face displays – obviously trying to figure out if he was real – Gabriel held his breath, though he knew it wasn't necessary, it helped him a bit.

Gabriel couldn't stand the silence that was filling the room, so using his trade mark he jokingly said "Oh, mornin' darling. I would never have taken you as a big cuddling type."

To Gabriel's delight Sam not only held him close to him but also joked back, "In a way, I would never have guessed the same about you", Gabriel could not help himself from laughing at what this young hunter had said.

Gabriel could only think to reply two little words as he made a caramel candy bar appear out of thin air.

He took a big bite of his candy bar and sat up not too sure if Sam was even full awake yet, and if he was not, Gabriel did not want to know what the young Winchester might even do when he _was _fully awake.

Once he was out of Sam's arms Gabriel felt a loneliness that he had felt all his life, but this time it was deeper and colder, he honestly didn't like that.

He hated the feeling and wanted so badly to return to Sam's side hoping that would make him feel whole just like he had felt only moments ago.

He could hear the bed crack and guessed that Sam was sitting up until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Gabriel tried not to shiver, unsuccessfully; he turned to look at Sam whose face showed worry. _"Wait, he can't be worried for me, now...can he?"_ Gabriel thought as he looked at the big mossy hazel eyes that were looking right back at him.

Gabriel was about to crack a joke, but though twice locking his lips to Sam's warm ones, not so sure what the younger hunter would do – he wasn't sure why he felt the need to jump the gun and just kiss the man – oh well – of his dreams; oh and did Gabriel dreamed of Sammy - sex on boots – Winchester.

* * *

**Sam**

As Gabriel pressed his lips to Sam's, the younger hunter couldn't help but kiss him back his desire showing slightly. Sam wasn't sure if the kiss was real or not, truth be told he didn't care; he always wanted to kiss the Trickster since he had first laid his eyes on him all those years ago.

He could feel Gabriel's arms wrap around his neck as the kiss grew more patiently, only breaking here and there so Sam could catch his breath; he wrapped his own large arms around Gabriel's waist pulling him closer a part of the hunter felt happiness, his pulse jumping with excitement, his organ was getting harder by each touch and kiss, and he wasn't the only one, he could also feel Gabriel's swelling desire.

"As much as fun I'm having with this_ -"_ Started Lucifer as he made gagging noises "This is the moment where we have the – cockblock of the year – courtesy of Trench Coat and Grumpy Pie as they return from wherever they were."

As on cue – or a bad twist of fate – both hunter and angel heard the engine of the Impala pulling up. They pulled apart looking at each other for a split of a second, without knowing what to say Gabriel moved to sit – as far from Sam as physically possible – on the coach.

The lonely feeling started to creep back into Sam's heart as the door of the motel room flew open and Dean walked in stomping his feet slightly as he went.

* * *

**Dean**

Once Dean noticed that they both were not only awake, but also away from each other he seemed to be able to calm himself down slightly – though he was still upset about what he saw that morning.

As he looked at both of them he noticed that Gabriel was giving him an even more than normal cocky smile like he had gotten a joke that was just told and Dean had missed the whole thing by a long shot.

Sam on the other had was obviously trying to hid that he was blushing all the way down his body – well the parts that could be seen. He also noticed his brother was suppressing a smile that danced madly across his reddish lips. Dean was more than pleased living the ignorance of how or why both man looked; he sure didn't wanna know what he had lost since his departure.

Sighing Dean closed the door to their motel room, walking over to Sam - making sure that he could still see the _darn_ Trickster out of the corner of his eyes - he drop a fast food bag on the bed next to Sam and sat down on his own.

As he watched Sam open the bag and pulling out a small yogurt and fruit salad – which Dean highly did _not _want to buy – he asked, "How are you feeling, man?"

Opening the yogurt first Sam looked at his older brother and gave him a half small saying "Slept for some reason. I remember Gabriel -", Sam said not looking towards the archangel which had Dean raising an eyebrow at. "- come in around 1am, found out he was saved to help us with Crowley and then I remembered the room going black."

Sam dipped the plastic spoon into his yogurt and looked at his brother as he took a bite obviously waiting for Dean to tell him more of what he had missed.

Before Dean could even go into any kind of detail Gabriel decided this was the best time to chime in, which made Dean's hatred for the archangel grow by the minute.

"After that – even though I never really finished – you dear Moose passed out making Dean-O and Cassie flip a lid – well more Dean than Cas", Gabriel said finishing off, what Dean could guess was a candy bar.

"I was not freaking out; I was just worried that _you_ did something to him. I mean Sam was doing alright until _you _came around", Dean snapped looking at Gabriel who had both his arms stretched out on the back of the couch.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at what Dean said and comminuted, "So now Sam just don't need to sleep or anything? If so wow Sammy I missed more than I thought", Gabriel said clapping his hands jokingly looking at Sam with a wicked grin playing on his face.

Dean looked back to Sam noticing that he was trying not to laugh as he took another bite of his yogurt.

It made Dean happy to see that Sam was really starting to look like his old self, though he did _not _want to think that the former Trickster might be the cause for this.

* * *

**Gabriel**

"You know, I sometimes wonder why Dean is such a party pooper", said a female's voice to Gabriel's left.

As he watched to make sure neither Dean nor Sam was paying him any attention he looked to his left and sitting there wearing a whole new outfit - but with the same boots - was Rena, this time she had a Popsicle rather than a tube of ice cream.

Gabriel was just about to voice something to her but Rena shock her head smiling as she pointed a finger to her own head.

Gabriel got the message and thought, _"I thought you said you would not pop in when the Winchesters were around?"_

Snickering Rena looked back at Gabriel who was trying to keep his eyes on the Winchesters, "I did, but there is some information I thought you might like to know...I could just come back if that makes you happy. Oh and just so you know – No they _can't see_ or hear me right now".

He really wasn't sure what he wanted – well, expect alone time with his Moose.

"Oh Gabey, you will get that and much more I promise you, and just so you know during the whole kiss I was out right when you both locked lips", Rena said taking a bite out of her popsicle.

Gabriel eyed her out of the corner of his eyes wondering if like him she had a sweet tooth, more so for ice cream like products through.

"To answer that, ice cream, gelato, popsicle and Odder pops are some of the best things that _any_ living thing has come out with...so yes I have a sweet tooth", Rena started, "But I'm just going to guess on this, from what I can see I might want to hold out on the whole new information part."

Gabriel gave her a half smile as she popped out of the room leaving the smell of root beer behind.

As Gabriel watches Sam finish off his yogurt he wondered how much Rena had really seen or even knew about the whole kiss.

_"More than I wanted to._"Rena's voice said in Gabriel's mind making him chuckle. He noticed that both Sam and Dean were looking oddly at him which made him smile more broadly.


End file.
